


nobody knows what lies ahead

by dmitris (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, jackie is in it just so u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dmitris
Summary: a text, a plane ride, and an apology





	nobody knows what lies ahead

**Author's Note:**

> title from be still by the killers

Scott is in Florida, lying in bed, when he gets a text at 3:03 in the morning. He’s not asleep, he hasn’t been sleeping well for a while. Jackie snores in the bed next to him and Scott feels like an asshole when he wishes that the bed next to him was empty, or bet yet, filled with a certain green-eyed someone. 

 

_ Hey  _ it reads.

 

It’s not abnormal for Tessa to text him at this hour per se, but she hasn’t done it since Japan, so he’s a bit confused. Before he can type a reply, the three dots appear, indicating she’s typing.

 

_ I’m ready _

 

It’s another second before the next text comes in.

 

_ For all of it. _

 

_ For you. For us. _

 

Scott’s heat begins to beat faster and he feels like an asshole again.

 

_ And I know you’re still with her _

 

_ And that you’re happy. or at least you seem to be. _

 

_ And I’m not telling you this to get you to breakup with her, or whatever. _

 

Scott doesn’t know what to think. For one, he’s ecstatic. He’s wanted this more than anything else since 2016. And he thought he had it in Japan, but then she asked for time, and he overreacted, and here they are, her in Canada, him in bed with another woman in  _ Florida  _ of all places. 

 

Another text comes in.

 

_ I just thought you should have all the information. _

 

_ Good night, Scott. _

 

His happiness doesn’t take away from how shitty he feels. He knows it’s wrong to leave Jackie because of this. He knows it’s wrong that shortly into their relationship he realised he didn’t want her,  _ didn’t love her,  _ but stayed because he wanted to get over Tessa. He knows he should have broken up with her months ago, not now, right as she seems to think that they’re getting serious. But he also knows it is wrong to stay with Jackie when he’s in love with Tessa. 

 

In the end, his decision is easy. 

 

He books a plane ticket back to Canada for the next day, wincing at the price, before shutting off his phone and going to sleep.

 

-

 

He wakes in the morning to the sound of her getting ready and his first thoughts are about the plane ticket he bought last night and about the conversation he’s about to have.

 

“Good morning.” He says, voice still rough with sleep.

 

She turns from the mirror to look at him. “Good morning.” She looks like she’s about to say something else, but Scott cuts her off.

 

“Can we talk?” He asks.

 

“Can it wait?” She asks. “I’m gonna be late.”

 

“No,” he says. His flight is in 3 hours, so this needs to happen now. “It’s, uh, time sensitive.”

 

“Alright then,” she says and comes over the bed and sits next to him “What’s up?” She asks, and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

He knows this conversation will be hard, but he knows it will be worth it.

 

“I think we should break up.” He says quickly, in one breath.

 

“What?” She says, surprised, and quickly takes her hand off his shoulder. “Why?”

 

“I, uh, I just don’t think it’s working out.” He says, and he knows she doesn’t believe him. 

 

“What do you mean  _ It’s not working out,”  _ she exclaims. “Just yesterday you said you wanted to go to  _ New Zealand  _ with me.”

 

“Look, I just,” he pauses, takes deep breath, and steels himself. “I wanna break up.” 

 

Jackie looks at him for a few second, seemingly studying him, before she gets a look of realization on her face.

 

“It’s because of  _ her,  _ isn’t it.” She says, and Scott feels himself get angry at the bitterness that graces the word “her.”

 

Scott has never been a good liar, and now is no different. “No,” he says trying to sound like at least he believes him. “It’s just not working out.”

 

Jackie is looking at him like a kid lying about stealing a cookie from the jar, and honestly, he kinda feels like one. 

 

“Of course it’s because of her,” she says with a bitter laugh. “You left me for her once, why wouldn’t you leave me for her again.”

 

“Are you talking about skating?!,” Scott asks in disbelief. “That was forever ago, and you left me because I messed up. Don’t blame that on me or her.” 

 

“Whatever,” she spits out. “Doesn’t change the fact that you told me you didn’t love her and nothing was going on between you, and now you’re leaving me for her.”   
  


“Look, Jackie, I’m sorry. But I thought I could love you, thought I could be with you. But I can’t. So. I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“I don’t need your sorrys, Scott. I need you to go back in time and never talk to me because it’s been six months and I’m in love with you, and now you’re leaving because Tessa suddenly decided you’re good enough for her,” she says, and she’s yelling. “Fuck you, Scott.”

 

“Jackie, I’m-” he starts but she cuts him off.

 

“Just go, Scott.” she says, quiet again.

 

“I’m-” he tries once again.

 

“Leave, get out of my house.” she says and she’s yelling again.

 

Scott sighs, gets up, spends a few minutes throwing his stuff into a bag and walks out of Jackie’s bedroom, walks out of her house, walks out of her life. 

 

-

 

He thinks a lot on the flight from Tampa to Toronto, but mostly, he thinks about Japan. 

 

He thinks about how they’d been living in their own little bubble. They weren’t a couple but they weren’t not. They were all but sharing a hotel room and he woke up beside her more days that not. They kissed and had sex and held hands and cuddled. And while Scott loved being with her in any capacity, he wanted to know what they were, so he asked. And she asked for time.

 

He thinks about his reaction and how wrong he was.

 

He thinks about how he flipped out on her, yelled at her for leading him on and lying to him, when all she did was ask for time. All she wanted was time, and he acted like she had just told him she never wanted to see him again. He called her terrible things, accused her of even worse things, wouldn’t even let her defend or explain herself, then he walked out. He slammed the door and walked away. He didn’t even truly apologize. He said a cursory sorry, she said she forgave him, and they went back to being  _ actual  _ platonic business partners. 

 

He never felt worse about himself than he did on that night. He felt worse than when they got silver, worse than when he broke up with Tessa when he was 9, even felt worse than when he didn’t talk to her after her first surgery. 

 

The last thing Scott thinks about is what he should have done.

 

He thinks about how he should have told her it was okay. How he should have given her all the time she needed. How he should have hugged her and told he loved her no matter what. But he didn’t, and he hates himself everyday for it.

 

Before Scott knows it, the plane is landing, and he has a mission.

 

-

 

Scott rents a car, and starts the drive from the airport to London. For the first time since he got her first text, it hits him how crazy this whole plan is. He spent a large sum of money on a plane ticket to tell Tessa everything, but for all he knows she might kick him to the curb. He didn’t even tell anyone that he’s coming. 

 

But it also hits him how amazing his life will be if she accepts him with open arms. He will finally have everything he wants in life, and that thought alone is enough to make him go through with his plan.

 

-

 

He arrives at Tessa’s London house and sits in his car for a few minutes, tries to prepare himself for the impending conversation, and gets out of the car. 

 

He shuts the car door behind him, walks up the path to her door, takes a deep breath, and knocks. 

 

For a second he thinks she might not be home, but the he hears a soft “coming” from inside in an unmistakable voice, and a weight settles in his stomach.

 

A second later, the door swings open, and he’s greeted with the face he’s wanted to see since he left for Tampa. She’s wearing leggings, a baggy sweater, with her hair in a bun and Scott thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. At the sight of him, her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open with shock.

 

“Hi.” He says, lamely.

 

“Scott,” she says, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I broke up with Jackie.” Is the first thing he says, and curses himself.

 

“What?”

 

“Tessa, I’m so sorry,” he says, changing the topic. “All you wanted was time. And I went and overreacted like an ass and yelled at you and accused you of terrible things when all you wanted was  _ time.  _ Time that I should have given to you. I realise now that time didn’t mean a break up. It just meant time. I’m sorry. I was wrong. If I could go back in time and hug you and give you time and tell you I love you, I would, but I can’t. But I’m here now. And I know you probably don’t even want to see me right now, but I needed to tell you in person how sorry I am and that I love you.”

 

Scott is almost out of breath by the end of his speech and he notices that Tessa has tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh, Scott,” she says, and puts her hand on his cheek. “Why do you think I sent the text?”

 

“What?”

 

“Scott, I forgave you a while ago, even if you didn’t apologize. I should have been clearer about what I meant. I should have told you that I still wanted to be with you. That I wanted everything with you, but I just needed more time in our bubble to figure out how to be in a real relationship with you. I should have told you that I love you.” she says, and Scott is crying too by the time she’s done.

 

“I’m ready to be with you Scott,” she continues. “I’m ready for everything. A house, the white picket fence, a marriage, 2.5 kids. I want  _ everything  _ with you Scott. I love you, I always have.”

 

“I love you too,” he says, choking on a sob. “In case that wasn’t clear.”

 

“Come here, you idiot.” She says with a laugh and pulls him in for a kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> once again thank u to lyb u are my inspiration
> 
> hit me with ur thoughts in a comment or on twitter @scottsmoirs


End file.
